The Dark Town
by Adreamcar333
Summary: A Mafia Forms To Destroy The Town And All Other Evils!
1. List Of Charachters

List Of Characters:

1 - John - Godfather

2 - Josephine - Mafioso

3 - Kenneth - Forger

4 - Donald - Veteran

5 - Maria - Escort

6 - Tim - Medium

7 - Steven - Medium (Tim's Older Brother)

8 - Dorothy - Serial Killer

9 - Brian - Arsonist

10 - Sophia - Investigator

11 - Mark - Sherriff

12 - Edward - Jailor

13 - Joseph - Spy

14 - Kimberly - Executioner

15 - Kevin - Jester


	2. The Very Beginning

Chapter 1:

John was walking out of his house one day, expecting a very exciting day. After all, after he murdered all of the last town, he and his nefarious mafia moved on to a new town called Salem. He was talking to the town very calmly, deciding who he was going to kill. But suddenly, he heard a voice whispering to him. It was a strange voice, and it certainly did not belong to the mafia family. " _My name is Kevin"_ It said. " _And I will kill out if you do not lynch me today!"_ " _I shall not lynch you, for you could be a jester!"_ As their argument persisted, the day slowly became night. Everyone went to sleep but the mafia gathered for a meeting.

" _Hello?"_ John said extremely cautiously, for he was very paranoid for the safety of the mafia, for

the consort got lynched at the previous town. And the consort was, of course John's girlfriend

" _Yeah, we're here,"_ both Josephine and Kenneth replied.

" _Im gonna kill Mark. He was pretty quiet today, and he may have no will, so don't forge him."_

 _John said._

The mafioso took his gun and a piece of paper. On the piece of paper he wrote " _ **Submit to the mafia"**_ and left the room very quickly and quietly. None of them left wills…


	3. A Murderous Twist

Meanwhile, as John, Josephine, and Kenneth were discussing who to kill, Dorothy slowly rose from her bed. She lit the lantern and began talking to herself _"I must kill them"_ She murmured. " _They are evil, very evil people. It is my divine mission!"_ The tiny light of the lantern lit her blonde curls once extremely tidy, but now ruffled from running from town to town. Shadows slid across her floor. Dorothy slowly walked and grabbed her knife, a family heirloom. Her family members were mostly also murderous. She opened the door, letting a blow of cold air in. Her old shack screeched to the tune of the wind. The lantern blew out. " _Brrrrrr…"_ She thought. What a cold night. She slid out into the air and walked towards Kevin's house. She sensed that he was not a working town member, but believed that he was an evil she could not work with. Kevin was her neighbor. She slid to the center of the town and disappeared into his house. Dorothy caught Kevin being interrogated by a man. " _I'll be going then"_ the man said, and notebook in hand walked out the door. Dorothy shut the door and ran at Kevin. Kevin screamed. The knife slipped into his head, and he fell helpless, down on the floor. Dorothy walked home and fell asleep and slept till morning...


	4. Help! Help! He's Dead!

Tim yawned and stood up in bed. " _Steven?"_ He said. Steven was happily snoring on his bed. " _Steven, wake up, it's five minutes till school!" "Get my ID and my textbooks,"_ Steven replied, getting up. As the two teens were dressing, they heard an extremely loud sound. " _The bell!"_ Tim exclaimed! _"The same one that sounded when our parents were mauled!" "Shut up, Tim"_ Steven said. " _There hasn't been a murder here in years!"_ _"Let's still go see what it is"_ Tim replied. The two boys ran to Mark's house, where a crowd of people had gathered. _"What happened?"_ Steven asked " _He's dead, he's dead!"_ Brian exclaimed. _"They found a piece of paper next to his body! It said "_ _ **Submit to the mafia!**_ _" "A MAFIA"_ Steven and Tim screamed together. The town flooded into his house to search. All they found was a notebook that said " **I interrogated Kevin! He said he was a** " and then a blood stain. Everyone gathered at the center of the town. " _So, according to the notebook, he was a Sheriff"_ Donald said _"Yes, of course"_ Kenneth confirmed _"But where is Kevin?"_ Donald walked to Kevin's house, opened the door, and screamed! Everyone ran to him and saw Kevin's body, cut at the throat. In his house there was a funny hat and a jingle bell. _"He musta been a jester!"_ Dorothy thought _"God, what have I done!" "OH MY GOD!"_ John thought " _WE HAVEN'T ENCOUNTERED A SERIAL KILLER IN YEARS!"_ The town went and gathered in front of their houses. _"What a bloody day!"_ John said. _"I have not seen so much death in years!"_ "Shut up!" Joseph said _"There's enough harm without you and your so much death in years, so just be quiet, immigrant and let us work this out! You're probably a bloody serial killer and if you turn out to be evil, I will not be surprised!" "No way i'm not gonna shut up! You're the serial killer, I have no doubt about it!"_ John replied, giving Joseph a death glare. _"Stop the fight, you two!"_ Edward said _"Even the two emo-haired brothers didn't fight when their parents got killed, so bring out the noose!" "Oh no, the noose!"_ John thought, _"I was accused!" "Let's vote!"_ Edward said. Steven immediately voted against John and...


End file.
